dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-96.19.38.41-20130212154303
Glitch and Lil T-Season 2 Episode 2 Part 2(There will be a part three) -Outside of Jaryn's house- Lil T:Thanks for saving me guys.And Glitch,thanks for calling them! Mo\Taye:You're welcome T! Silence Lil T:Glitch? More silence Lil T\Mo:GLITCH!?! Taye:Hey guys.Wasn't Glitch the last one out? Mo:Yeah? Taye:You don't think Jaryn came in and got him after the rest of us got out....do you? Lil T:Oh no!We have to go back and rescue him!(starts running back towards the basement window) Taye:Oh no you don't!Not you sis!Mo! Mo:(runs over and picks her up)You can't go back!Jaryn might set Glitch free but keep you hostage again!We're not risking that! Lil T:One,he's my boyfriend!Two,he wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me!(starts crying after Mo sets her down) Taye:T,she was planning to KILL you!!! Lil T:And now she's probably trying to kill HIM just to make matters worse for me!!(cries more) Mo:We have to think of a plan or something! Lil T:(waits until they're not looking and runs off silently) Mo\Taye:(talking) -Back at the basement window- Lil T:(looks through and sees Glitch but not Jaryn) Glitch:(slumping down farther onto the floor tied up) Lil T:(opens window and jumps in) Glitch:T!You're here! Lil T:Of course I am!I would kill myself literally if you died!(unties him) Glitch\Lil T:(get up and hug each other) Lil T:...Listen! Glitch:I hear Jaryn! Lil T:Let's get out of here Glitch\Lil T:(jump out at the same time and close the window and run back to Taye and Mo) Taye\Mo:T!!Where are you?!?!?! Taye:I can't believe she ran off! Mo:I can!This is her and Glitch we're talking about! Taye:(sighs)Well who knows where they are!Probably trapped in the basement! Lil T:No we're not.We're right here! Taye\Mo:(turn around)T!!!!!!!! All:(hug) Taye:I can't believe you ran off by yourself T!But to go after him,I think I can! All:(laugh) Jaryn:(comes up behind and knocks them out) -An hour later in a deserted alley- Lil T:(wakes up tied up on top of Glitch who is leaning on the wall and also tied up)What the-?Why are we here??? All:(wake up) Glitch:How did you get on top of me??? Lil T:How should I know???? Taye\Mo:(wake up in the same position)Huh? Jaryn:(walks up with an evil face and drags Lil T to the other wall)Now,let's cut to the chase.I say we make a bet.Just me and Tiyanna! Lil T:Don't call me that!It's Lil T!And what kind of bet are you asking for?!? Jaryn:Simple.We'll have a dance off.If you win,I'll let you all go.But if I win,I take ALL of you to starve!(makes an evil face) Lil T:Deal All except for T and Jaryn:WHAT!!??!?!?!?!?!? Taye:I'm not saying you dance bad sis,but do you REALLY think you have a chance up against Jaryn?!? Lil T:Yes(winks when Jaryn isn't looking at Glitch) Glitch:(winks back) Jaryn:(throws them in a truck and drives them to a dance club) -In the back of the truck- Mo:What was that all about?!? All:What? Mo:I saw you wink at Glitch T,and he winked back! Glitch:You'll see -Thanks for readin!Hope you enjoyed!I really don't want to proofread right now,so mind any errors plz.Thanks.Oh,and to the people who wrote the replies in the last episode other than me and the person who said glitch please dont die,SPOILER ALERT:HE WON'T DIE!I've already tried telling you he won't die.Btw,I was gonna write part 3 into this one,but my arms are tired and im hungry and a little bit sick but getting better.So,sorry,you're all going to have to wait just a little bit longer -K